


Awkward First Dates

by ConkusConcussion



Series: Markus and Connor Are Awkward Seducers in Love [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, no regrets, north is an aggressively loving friend, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConkusConcussion/pseuds/ConkusConcussion
Summary: He's only known Connor for two days, but Markus is pretty sure he's already head-over-heels for the detective. Now, he just had to get over his inherit awkwardness and woo the man... If only that was as simple as it sounded.





	Awkward First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy but I have no regrets so come at me
> 
> actually pls don't come at me I love you all

Markus gazed at Connor, a smile on his face, as he sat in the passenger seat of Connor’s car. He didn’t know cars very well, but he was pretty sure that it was an older Impala, it had clearly been taken care of though; the white car was clean on the inside and out. The black, polyester seats were free of any crumbs or stains, and if Markus had to guess, he’d say they were probably vacuumed regularly. It was a stark contrast to Simon’s car, which was hardly ever clean.

“Where are we gonna go?” Markus asked, trying to hide his excitement. He didn’t want to seem desperate after all. He figured wherever they went would be spur of the moment, since they hadn’t really planned on having a date immediately. Markus had been thinking, like, next week. Though he certainly didn’t have any qualms about it being sooner.

Connor bit his lip, probably thinking about the question, before a near-mischievous grin lit up his face. “How do you feel about the music?”

“I love music.” Markus’ reply was in such a faux-serious tone, that both of them had to laugh. “But no, seriously, I do.”

Connor shifted the car into drive and looked at him excitedly before he pulled out of his parking space. “You’ll love this, then.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see.” And with that, Connor winked. He actually winked. Markus thought he must’ve died and gone to heaven because there was a heavenly fire burning in his gut right now. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the rest of this date.

***

Markus hadn’t been sure where Connor was taking him when he mentioned music. From jazz cafes to dance clubs to orchestra halls, there were hundreds of place to listen to music in Detroit. Judging by the music that he had sung along to as they drove, whatever it was would be unique. Once they had gotten on the road, Connor had turned on the radio and classic rocks songs like Jack and Diane and Hot Blooded. Markus had expected something more along the lines of pop or jazz music, this was surprising, but not unpleasant. 

When Connor brought the car to a halt in front of the park entrance, Markus was surprised, to say the least. He couldn’t think of how a park was connected to music. Sure, Markus had been to the park many times before. Usually with North or Simon. On the days when he went with North, they were usually there with some sort of protest, though some days they would look for street artists and offer to let them paint in the Community Center. He did see street musicians sometimes when he and Simon would go on walks. He always made sure to give them a tip, no matter how much he had gotten paid that week.

Exiting the vehicle, Markus walked in step with Connor as they entered the park through the arbored entrance. Rose Hill Park was welded into the top of the arbour in black, wrought iron. It gave the park an older, more dramatic vibe that contrasted the serene, quiet actuality of the park. It was made up mainly of grassy, gentle knolls that were dotted with trees. Benches sat here and there connected by cobblestone path, most of them beneath the shade of tall, branching oaks and maples.

“Have you ever been to this park before?” Connor asked with a pleasant smile on his face that hadn’t left since they were in the police station. Markus wasn’t complaining, he adored Connor’s bright grin.

“Quite a few times, actually. I work for the community centre, so we come here often for events.” Markus explained, taking in the environment as they walked along at a leisurely pace. The sky was overcast, but not so much as to block the sunlight from streaming through. It gave the world an ethereal, godly look as the golden rays shone upon the ground in various spots. The windows of the skyscrapers, which could be seen just beyond the edges of the fence enclosing the park, glowed where the sun touched them, shining like stars in the daylight. The trees, which leaves were already turning yellow and brown, rustled in the wind like a background melody. Speaking of which, Markus heard something else on the wind, something closer to actual music.

“The community centre? I’ve been there once or twice during investigations.” Connor gestured to a food vending truck down the path from them. “Once we get food here, we’ll take a shortcut through those trees.”

Markus was confused. Shortcut? To where? “This isn’t where we were going?”

Connor laughed. “This may be last second, but I’m not going to make you settle for just a walk. What kind of surprise would that be?”

Markus thought it would be just fine, but he wasn’t going to complain. Any excuse to spend time with the pretty boy, right?

“Hey Kiddo, what can I do for you today?” The vendor greeted Connor, a spark of recognition in his eyes. Markus briefly wondered how the two knew each other and if Connor came here often.

“I’d like two of my usual, please.” Connor began fishing out his wallet as he spoke, but the vendor interrupted him.

“I’m not gonna make you pay, Connor. You know that.” The vendor shook his head as he started cooking what looked like a couple of chicken patties on the grill.

“So, have you eaten here before?” Markus asked conversationally, leaning his elbow against the counter of the truck. “Doesn’t seem like the kind of place you’d eat at often.”

“My dad actually loves it,” Connor said nostalgically. “We use to stop by here all the time when I was a kid. Just my dad, my little brother and I. I haven’t come here much since I got back from university.”

“Where’d you go for University?” Markus asked curiously, You could tell a lot about someone based on where they went to college. Something Simon told him came back to him at that moment. “Did you go to Ann Arbor?”

Connor looked at him questioningly. He started to say something but was cut off by the food vendor sliding their food over to them. Connor nodded at him in thanks, handing one basket to Markus and holding the other himself. “Hey, and you tell your old man I said hi.”

“Will do. Thanks again!” Connor said distractedly before turning his attention back to Markus. He started to walk again, slowly. “Yeah, I did go to Ann Arbor, actually. How’d you know?”

“Simon mentioned something about dating your brother in college. That’s where Simon and your brother went to I just figured…” Markus trailed off, not really sure how to say his sentence without sounding presumptuous. He took a bite of his chicken sandwich, pretending the reason he didn’t finish his sentence was that he was eating, and not because he was trying to keep from offending the other man. They were walking beneath the trees now, the few rays of sunlight left shone through the tree leaves, casting a dappled pattern on the ground. Either Connor didn’t notice, or he didn’t mind Markus’ silence. And, to his relief, Connor seemed to understand what he meant and didn’t seem offended at all.

“Clever. Maybe you should be the detective and I, the charming witness.” Connor spoke jovially. If Markus didn’t know any better, which he didn’t, then he would say that Connor was flirting with him.

“I doubt I’ve been charming so far.” Markus chuckled, they were almost to the other side of the trees and Markus was beginning to hear music more clearly. It was “All I’ve done so far is crack a few jokes and eat free food.”

As they emerged from the trees, Markus was met with the sight of a small crowd of people gathered around an old, wooden gazebo. A group of about five people were standing in the gazebo, each of them playing a different string instrument from the violin family. Scattered on the ground were blankets, where couples and families alike sat and listened to the music, some of them chatting idly amongst themselves and some of them enjoying a picnic while listening. Several of the kids and even a few couples were dancing along to the music, giggling and twirling about.

“You've done a lot more than just that, Markus.” Connor looked over at him, a serious but happy expression on his face. “You've made me laugh, Markus. And with the way things have been going lately, I really needed that.”

“I'm glad I could help, then,” Markus said softly, his expression gentling. He wouldn't ask Connor now, he didn't want to pry. Besides, if everything went well, Markus could always ask him later. Clearing his throat, he tried to lighten the conversation. “I can't believe I never noticed all of this was here before.”

“They don't really have a schedule or anything, so it's kind of luck of the draw for when they'll even be here.” Connor led him a bit closer before sitting down on the ground. Markus joined him and set his now empty basket on the ground next to him. Connor, sitting with legs crossed, was just now starting to eat his. “The cellist on the end there? Her name is Traci B., I used to go to school with her and her wife. She still texts me what days they're playing sometimes.”

“You still call her Traci B.?” Markus asked. He wasn't trying to be mocking, he was just curious. “Is there a special reason why?”

“You could say that,” Connor chuckled before explaining. “Her wife is also named Tracee, so it's easier to just call them Traci B. And Tracee E. In fact, her wife usually plays her viola with them, but I don't see her here today. She must be at work” 

“That's a shame, they're playing beautifully,” Markus responded earnestly.

“What about you, Markus?” Connor sat his now empty basket to the side before turning to look at Markus. “Do you play?”

Immediately, a dozen inappropriate responses came to his head. Pushing those thoughts to the side, he answered the question with a PG-rated pun instead. “String instruments aren't really my forte, but I do play the piano.”

It was a dumb joke, but it had Connor giggling like someone on happy gas, so Markus felt pretty proud of himself anyway. To be honest, he hadn’t been sure that Connor would get it.

“You’ll have to play for me sometime.” Connor spoke fondly, moving his hand so that his pinky and ring finger covered Markus’. There was a faint blush on his cheeks that gave Markus a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest. As cliche as it sounds, Markus had the urge to lean forward and kiss Connor’s cheek.

“Definitely.” He replied, interlocking their hands completely. 

Markus wasn't sure how long that sat there, sitting side by side, holding hands, and watching the band play while kids and couples danced along to their music. It was pleasant, in a word. The breeze blew through Connor’s hair, messing it up in an endearing way. After a moment, Markus decided to lean against Markus had only known the boy for two days, but he had already found a way to take Markus’ breath away. He was a walking paradox that intrigued Markus with every word he spoke. He was serious, but smiley. Cute, but hot. Professional, but kind.

“C’mon,” Markus said finally, moving to stand up. Connor looked started by Markus’ movement, looking like someone who had woken up from a dreamy sleep. Markus’ held out his hand for Connor to take it once more. Connor looked up at him with a confused expression on his face as Markus helped him up, but didn’t let go of his hand. “Connor, may I have this dance?”

Connor laughed at him outright. “You may.” He placed his free hand on Markus’ shoulder, and Markus placed his on Connor’s hip. The music had slowed down since they first got out there, but it wasn’t extremely so. Connor opened his mouth to say something else when the sound of thunder interrupted him as it began to sprinkle. Several people were already leaving, and many were just beginning to as well. The instrumentalists didn’t stop, but who knew how much longer they would be out there.

“And right when we were getting ready to have our dance.” Connor’s pout was adorable as he released Markus. Sometimes, Markus wasn’t sure if Connor was flirting or being serious; either way, he liked it. “I guess our next date will just have to be somewhere we can dance.”

Connor’s eyebrows were knit together and he bit his lip. Markus was already beginning to associate Connor’s expressions with emotions. He was pretty sure that this was his thinking, contemplating face. It was the same expression he had made the previous day before stealing his heart flirting with him.

“How about,” Markus began slowly, “we forget about the rain. We forget about everyone here, and just… dance?” He leaned in closer to where he was a breath’s width apart. “Because I know I’m having a good time, and I don’t really want it to end.”

Connor leaned his forehead against Markus’ in one fluid movement. His smile had turned shy, bashful, almost. Markus felt Connor slide his hands back into place and the two began dancing again, not listening to anything other than the rain hitting the ground and music, which had turned soft and sweet.

***

 

“That’s gay,” North mumbled from where she hid in the trees, watching the two from a distance. Simon looked at her sharply, a disapproving expression on his face. North rolled her eyes. “Gay in a good way, obviously. God Simon, who do you think I am?”

“A creepy friend who has no life and spies on her friends?” Josh’s tone was deadpan.

“Did I ask you, Josh? No, I didn’t think so.”

“Can we just go home already? It’s literally raining.”

“Josh, I swear to god. We are watching soulmates falling in love and you are ruining the moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the other fics in this series aren't this bad ;-;


End file.
